


Deserving of You

by Renabe



Series: What Did I Ever Do to Be [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Qrow deserves the world, Short & Sweet, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Qrow sometimes needs to be told he deserves the world.Just a short Fair Game blurb
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: What Did I Ever Do to Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772083
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	Deserving of You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I dropped off the face of the writing world for a couple months, here's hoping this blurb that smacked me in the face this morning gets the spark going again.

He finds those teal pools, filled to the brim with affection, and whispers, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Clover frowns disapprovingly, and Qrow wants to backtrack, to say he doesn't mean it that way, but they both know that would be a lie. So instead he smiles a little softer, willing back the tears that threaten to take over not for the first time today. He does mean it, but he wouldn't change this for the world.

With a sigh, Clover presses their foreheads together. He slides his hands from Qrow's shoulders to his neck, up to cup his face. He briefly closes his eyes, carefully thinking over his next words. When he opens them, vermillion stares worriedly back at him. He kisses that worry away. 

"You deserve so much more, Qrow. More than I could ever hope to give. And maybe one of these days you'll believe me."

He holds Qrow's gaze, his own firm and unwavering, watching as his words sink in. He is met with surprise at first, giving way to a look he has long since learned is usually accompanied by deflection. But there is no deflection this time. Slowly, hesitantly, a sort of understanding shines back at him before it is blurred by fresh tears that spill over silently.

And maybe that doesn't mean Qrow accepts the truth of his words, but he at least believes it is how Clover truly feels. And that is enough for now, he thinks as he gently wipes those tears away, kissing wet cheeks softly until they dry.

Clover wants to tell Qrow of his own insecurities, how he sometimes feels he is not enough, but now is not the time. Right now he wants only to let Qrow know he deserves the world. Soon, though, he would let Qrow know that it's the other way around. What did Clover ever do to deserve him?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make a second part to this, but... _gestures vaguely to other fics lacking a promised second part _...we'll see. It would be a short counterpart to this, so who knows?__
> 
> _  
> _Anyway, thank you for reading!_  
>  _


End file.
